Problem: Find the missing value. $10=10\div{?}$ $?=$
We can think of division as the following: ${\text{size of the groups}}=C{\text{total}} \div {\text{number of groups}}$ We have $C{10}$ total. When we have ${10}$ in each group, what is the ${\text{number of groups}}$ ? $ {10} = C{10} \div {?} $ $10$ $10$ $? \text{ equal groups}$ ${1} \times {10} = C{10}$ There is ${1}$ group. $10$ $10$ $1 \text{ equal group}$ $ {10} = C{10} \div {1} $ ${?}={1}$